villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stephanie Tate
Stephanie Tate is a major antagonist in the 1998 spin-off video game Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. She is the cousin of Alyssa Hale, and also the first stalker to appear in the game. She is also the main antagonist in the first chapter of the game. She was voiced by Lee Kitts in the English version, Tomiko Suzuki in the Japanese version and Chiaki Maeda in the Drama CD of the game. Appearance Stephanie has brown hair, adorned in an odango style with yellow cloth and orange ribbons. When infected, her eyes are amber and her skin is pale white. She wears a yellow dress shirt with an orange button, an orange vest and a matching high-wasted skirt, and yellow socks. As she is encountered in the house, she is seen wearing yellow house slippers. A slight variation in shown in one of the artworks, with yellow being replaced by green, and a yellow flower pattern decorates her house slippers. Biography Background Stephanie is a seven-year-old girl in the first grade. She is the youngest daughter of Philip and Kathryn Tate, the sister of Michael and Ashley Tate, and the adopted cousin of Alyssa. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' She accidentally picked up the golden statue that was in the closet. Once she found it, she then began to act strange, as she had the desire to kill anyone in sight. Stephanie comes out when Alyssa suspects a shelf in the kitchen, she would throw her knife at the shelf and start laughing. Alyssa would hide and Bates would ether shoot at her to get rid of her. When Alyssa finds the bedroom key, she will hear Kathryn Tate scream. When Alyssa opens the door she sees Stephanie about to stab her own mother. Alyssa pushes her to the floor and tells Bates not to come out. Bates comes out anyways and tells Kathryn to run. Bates kicks Stephanie and she falls to the floor. Bates then would leave the room and lock the door. Stephanie comes walking over to her. Alyssa still throws the statue and dumped oil from the oil canister into it as well. Stephanie then trys to stab Alyssa, but only Bates comes out. Bates stabs Stephanie with her own knife and falls to the floor. Stephanie is seen actually getting right back up again. Stephanie takes the knife out of her chest while laughing after Alyssa threw a lit lighter in the fireplace and the fire begun and burned the statue, Stephanie falls to the floor with a spirit coming out of her. Alyssa then fainted as well. When Kathryn sees them both on the floor knocked out, she then calls the hospital. There, Alex Corey tells Alyssa that Stephanie is seriously injured. It is unknown what happen to Stephanie when the hospital was over run with zombies, however though, it is possible that Stephanie was in the hospital still, where it possibly doesn't have zombies. Gallery Images Stephanie Tate.png|Render of Stephanie. Clock Tower 2.jpg|Art. tumblr ngcekoB0D91sdqb4yo10 1280.jpg|Art in color. StephanieCT2.png|In-game appearance. 006CT2.jpg|Stephanie attacking Alyssa in the manga. StephanieCT2TSW.jpg|Stephanie makes her debut. KickHer.gif|Bates kicks Stephanie during a Panic. FloorShove.gif|Stephanie shoved by Alyssa. StephStab.gif|Stephanie stabs Alyssa to death. Dodge.gif|Alyssa dodges Stephanie in an evade point. 1984 c977a3ed33.png|Stephanie about to attack Alyssa in the climax of Chapter 1. BatesStabsStephanie.gif|Bates stabs Stephanie. Stephaniefree.png|Stephanie freed from the toxin's control. Videos Clock Tower ll The Struggle Within - Yellow Cursed Doll- Part 2- Stephanie Is Crazy! Clock Tower Ghost Head Music - Shiver Lunatic Wanda Plays Clock Tower II - 2 - Burning the Statue Stephanie's Laughs (Clock Tower 2 is a Nice Game) Clock Tower 2 The Struggle Within PlayStation Gameplay Trivia *It is possible that Stephanie has supernatural powers, as shown in the game, Stephanie will come out when a doll tries to attack Alyssa and when Ashley's piano is being played *A few endings of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within, Stephanie actually kills her older brother and her father. Also, one she kills Alyssa. Though, these endings are actually not the true ending *When about to attack Alyssa/Bates, Stephanie stares and admires her knife; this is very similar to what Daniella occasionally does with her shard of glass in Haunting Ground. *Stephanie's main chase theme is "Shiver Lunatic." *Stephanie and Kathryn are the only living members of the Tate family at the end. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Related to Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kids Category:One-Man Army Category:Enigmatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Murderer Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Psychotic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Tragic